Running Up That Hill
by Alexithymea
Summary: A strange device lands James Kirk in a reality where he never existed past an embryo. Now his mission is to not only convince the occupants of this new universe of who he is, but also find a way back. But will Jim really want to leave once he realizes that the first officer he had been secretly dreaming of is both available and interested in the reality?
1. One Simple Change

**A/N: **Because everyone has been so patient with me, I'm going to upload a previously written and finally edited story for you to enjoy.

"Captain!"

Spock's shout was deafening to Kirk. The last sound Jim heard before the strange staff blast hit him hard enough to send him into the wall of the hangar. His head hit the hull with a thud, causing him to black out momentarily.

Jim came back to his feet as quickly as he could, his eyes watering and blurry. He had managed to hold onto his phaser and was prepared to fire upon the black creatures attempting to take over his ship.

Blinking the moisture from his eyes, the first thing he saw was Spock standing close, phaser in hand, pointed at him. Kirk frowned at his first officer, looking around quickly for the intruders.

"Report, Mr. Spock," he said, afraid that he had been out longer than he realized. If they had escaped, Jim knew that these particular aliens would return.

Spock's eyebrows puckered in a manner that told Jim that the Vulcan was confused. After two long years in the company of his crew, all their quirks were well known to him.

"I do not believe we are acquainted," Spock said. He steadied his aim with one hand, sliding the other to the communicator on his belt and flipping it open. "Spock to bridge, we have located the anomaly. It appears to have generated around a human."

"Bring the human up then, Mr. Spock."

Jim recognized the voice immediately and he froze. What was Pike doing aboard his ship? Two security officers took the opportunity to relieve him of his weapon and take hold of his arms. Jim stayed silent, going along with them for the moment. It was clear that something was amiss.

His first officer had the phaser pointed squarely at Jim's back as they walked through the corridors. These halls, the same shape as they always were, held small variations from what Kirk had become accustomed to. The letters on the doors were not in Earth common. Jim recognized the Vulcan script almost immediately, even if he couldn't read it.

His suspicions deepened when he was ushered into the lift. Everything was configured differently, and Jim, being rather intelligent for a human, knew the creators of this ship were _not_ humans. He knew of alternate realities, and he also knew that he was either in one or having a distinctly unique dream.

The lift opened to the bridge and Jim was shoved out, practically carried forward by the security. Uhura didn't look up as Spock entered and Jim took note of that. Maybe in this reality they weren't an item.

Sulu did look up, however. As did Chekov. This lead to the man in the captain's chair, his chair, to turn and acknowledge the newcomers to the bridge. Christopher Pike was every bit the man Jim knew, if a little more hardened and in need of a shave. His gold command tunic was wrinkled as if he slept in it, not that Jim's was in any better condition, being completely torn and unrecognizable.

"What do we have here, Mr. Spock? A stowaway?"

"Indeed," Spock said, coming around Jim so he could stand at Pike's back, as Jim's Spock would when faced with a potential threat. "He was located in the shuttle bay."

"What's your name, stowaway?" Pike seemed amused by him, a faint smile underneath at least two day's worth of facial hair.

Jim tried not to become annoyed. Both Pike and Spock should know who he was. "James Tiberius Kirk." He watched as a shocked look came across Pike's face, along with surprise and suspicion.

"Who are your parents?"

"Captain George Kirk and Winona Kirk," Jim stated proudly. He stood a bit straighter, not at all oblivious to the whispers and looks shooting around the bridge.

"That is an impossibility," Spock said quickly. "The single offspring of Captain Kirk is deceased."

Pike held up one hand to silence Spock. That same hand rubbed at his mouth shakily. "How old are you, son?"

Jim tore his gaze from Spock and focused on Pike. "Twenty-nine." Pike's face went white when he heard Jim's age. "Why is that important?"

"Twenty-nine years, two months, and fourteen days ago your claimed parentage were killed aboard the USS Kelvin." Spock's explanation made Jim nod, he already knew that much.

"My father used the ship to save the lives of the crew and my mother."

"Everyone aboard the Kelvin died," Pike said quietly. "Your mother and the unborn child along with them." His eyes seemed distant as he looked at Jim. The security officers released him as Pike waved his hand. "I'm sorry, son, but you were never born."

It was like a punch to the heart. Jim actually stopped breathing, blood rushing just behind his eyes louder than than the words coming from Pike. Jim didn't feel as several pairs of arms caught him before he hit the ground. All he could think was that in this reality, James Kirk didn't exist. His mother was dead, Sam was dead. What else was different?

It only took one set of those arms, inhumanly strong, to bring Jim to the medical bay. The bright lights above the biobed barely broke through the haze of his vision. He could vaguely hear the noise around him, people conversing about his condition. That he was in shock and suffering from a prior head injury.

Jim wanted to go back to his ship, his crew, his normal life. Where he had a mother, a brother, two best friends. He wanted to go back...he wanted to close his eyes against the bright lights burning into his brain.

The hypo was pressed into his neck, the sedative taking effect quickly. Jim went from consciously wishing for his life back to floating peacefully in the realm of sleep.

Those familiar voices were still there when Jim came to. The bright lights had been dimmed, so his eyes didn't burn quite so badly, but he listened intently to the conversation going on between the two men he was closest to.

"That's something you're going to have to run by Doctor Puri. I don't have the authority to allow that."

"You are the primary care physician in this case, therefore the decision remains with you. There is a high probability that Chief Medical Officer Puri will be unable to make an educated decision regarding this situation. In addition, Doctor Puri is off duty."

"Dammit, if I get in trouble for this, I'm putting it on your head, you pointy eared bastard."

"The question of my parentage is already answered. Nevertheless, you are agreeing to release him into my care?"

A sigh could be heard and Jim knew that Bones was rolling his eyes. "After I release him, he's all yours."

"In what way would he belong to me?"

"He'll be your responsibility. But you get to tell Pike."


	2. Unwelcome Truth

There was too much for Jim's mind to absorb. He lay on the biobed staring at the ceiling above him. Thoughts and ideas raced through his mind, the foremost being that he had to find a way home. Back to the reality where McCoy answered to Bones, and Spock didn't sit and stare at him as if were a science experiment gone wrong. And where James Kirk survived his birth to become a Starfleet captain.

He glanced over at Spock, who was entering data on his PADD. Bones, no, _McCoy _he corrected, explained to him yesterday that regulations stated that any unauthorized personnel were required to have an escort at all times. Jim already knew the regulations, but he humored McCoy and allowed him to speak.

Jim also noted that while Spock was the chief science officer, he wasn't the first officer. That belonged to a woman everyone referred to as Number One. So Spock was free to spend his time pursuing scientific discoveries rather than staying with the captain. It was a familiar comfort that Jim was happy for. This might not be his Spock, but it was Spock nonetheless.

"Doctor McCoy has informed me that you will be released today."

Spock's eyes moved from his PADD to Jim, and he wondered how long the Vulcan had known he was awake and watching.

"That's good, I guess." Jim couldn't bring himself to be enthusiastic about leaving the at least familiar surroundings of sickbay. Undoubtedly he would be put in a guest room. They were colorless and impersonal. Kirk hated that entire wing.

"The captain has allowed me to see to your comforts," Spock said. Something about that phrase struck Jim as odd. "I have requisitioned uniforms for your use and prepared the room adjacent to my own. It was formerly the chief engineer's, although Mr. Scott finds himself more often with the engines than in his quarters."

Everything sounded so familiar to Jim. But it was all wrong. "Can we go now? I'm tired if getting stared at."

At that moment one of the nurses moved quickly out of view. He vaguely recognized her as one of the many women he had hooked up with on Earth. Her eyes had been locked on Jim until he said something, then she was gone again.

Spock leaned down, PADD in one hand as he help Jim to stand, allowing him to hold on tightly to his arm until he gained the proper balance. His Spock hated to be touched, and Jim realized he needed to stop comparing the two realities. There his father was a hero and he was captain. Here...none of that mattered. He didn't actually exist.

The room Spock led him to actually caused Jim to very nearly choke on an inhale. The Vulcan gave him a worried look even as Jim laughed at the irony of the situation.

"Is there something humorous about these quarters that I am missing?"

"Ironic, actually." They entered what Jim was more accustomed to calling Spock's quarters. The door to the restroom led to another room. Up until a few days ago, Jim had slept in that room's counterpart.

Spock disregarded the comment since Jim didn't elaborate. "Captain Pike wishes to inform you that he is willing to give you duties if you wish. In whichever department you chose."

"I'll let you know once my mind catches up," Jim said offhandedly as he walked around the room. It was unsettling that he would be sleeping in Spock's bed, even if Spock had never actually slept here. "So...uh...strange question, but if I don't exist here, but the Kelvin was still destroyed, who stopped Nero?"

"No one has stopped Nero," Spock commented. "That is our current mission. After Earth was destroyed-"

"Wait, what?!" Jim took two quick steps over to where Spock was standing. "Are you saying he got Earth too?"

"Too? He only destroyed Earth," Spock replied, his voice even. "He destroyed Earth two years, eight months, and twenty-two days ago. We have been attempting to locate him since."

Jim sat down hard in the nearest chair, staring at the floor. In his reality, the Vulcans were only now recovering from the complete decimation of their planet. Their numbers were too small to constitute a real population. Here, that seemed to be Earth's fate.

"Our current destination is Vulcan to learn what the council has discovered of the weapon Nero used against Earth."

"You mean the red matter?" Jim asked, looking up at Spock.

"Red matter? No, he used an advanced form of weaponized space drill to rip the planet apart."

"So...he didn't turn Earth into a black hole?" Jim's mind raced. No red matter meant Vulcan was still there. But it also meant that older Spock hadn't shown up here. Or...it meant something else entirely. Kirk's mind ran with the million possibilities that existed.

His reality was gone, his family was gone, his planet was gone. Jim couldn't help but feel as if he was taking this exceptionally well given the circumstances. However, at the same time he felt this numbness and need to correct the horrifying truths these people lived in.

"There was no black hole. The ability to create such a singularity does not exist."

"Not yet," Jim said. His determination was returning in full force. James Kirk wasn't one to stay down when he was kicked. Which in the other reality led to some interesting consequences.

"Indeed. As I am still on duty, I will leave you. If you wish for company, I will provide it after 1600."

Jim nodded as Spock left to return to work. He found himself pacing around the room, studying the familiar setting with new eyes. The first thing he found was a closet full of red tunics. Jim let out a hysterical laugh as he looked at the uniform, slowly pulling one down. The regulation pants were just his size, which meant they were looser than Kirk liked them. They would chafe and Jim knew it.

There was also a wooden tri-d chess board in one of the drawers. A sigh of relief went through Jim as he set up the board. It was sim-wood instead of glass he preferred, but it would work.

The room wasn't his, but it was close enough to keep Jim from going stir crazy. Everything was changing and Jim just wanted to keep up.


	3. How Did You Do It?

_Also entitled "The Strength of Mr. Spock"_

* * *

A security officer was standing just outside the room when Jim slid the door open. He muttered a greeting and promptly shut the door again, cursing to himself. It seemed that his meal would have to wait for Spock's return or he would be having dinner with a random crew member.

And as fearless as James Kirk was, he didn't much feel like spending time with people he knew who didn't know him.

He instead paced the room, moving things to where he preferred them. The layout turned quickly into a replica of Spock's room he was familiar with. Once he saw what he had done, Jim let out a laugh and ran a hand through his hair.

Getting restless again, a shower seemed like a good idea. Retrieving a clean undershirt and pants, Jim stripped out of his clothes, leaving the old uniform near the door to the washroom. There was a program for a quick five minute shower, and Jim chose that. He washed at record speeds and stepped out, picking up a towel to dry his hair and then wrap around his waist.

He was back to pacing before he actually decided to get dressed again. Part of him wondered if his people were getting along without him. If they actually needed him, he would find out when he returned. Or if he ever returned.

Choosing to forego the red tunic, Jim found himself sitting in the tight black undershirt when a chime went off. It was a pleasant sound, and it took three of them for him to realize it was the door buzzer. Jim went over and opened it, looking at Spock as he stood outside.

"Mr. Spock, you're early."

"On the contrary, I am two point four minutes after my scheduled shift." At Jim's blank stare, Spock let one eyebrow raise. "I can if course return later."

"What time is it?" Jim turned to look at the clock on the wall. He had noticed the dual faces and only now took a closer look at the top display. "Those are Vulcan lettering."

"Indeed." Spock entered the room and allowed the door to close behind him. "The Federation decided it would more acceptable to use Vulcan time and language after Earth was destroyed. The Enterprise was the first ship converted to this new standard."

Jim took a shaky breath and rubbed at his eyes. "This is going to take some time to get used to. I mean, sure, I helped you recover after Vulcan was destroyed, but I don't know how I'm going to be able to wake up every morning with that kind of proof staring at me."

Spock stood there for a moment, his eyes on Jim. "My apologies that I do not fully comprehend what you are saying."

"Where I'm from, Vulcan was destroyed by Nero, but we managed to kick his ass." Kirk looked up at the Vulcan and gave him a half smile. "I was captain, you were my first officer, and we were the best team in Starfleet. I don't know how you got over losing your mom." It hit Jim that his mom was gone too, and had been for some time. Of all the times he prayed to switch places with Spock, to take his pain, now he was getting it.

"We were getting better too. You had Nyota, I had my best friends. Even if we weren't completely happy, we were comfortable." Jim started pacing again, losing control of his tongue as he said everything that came to his mind. Spock sat down and watched him as he went around the room.

"Now I'm in this place where everything is different. Some twist of fate leaves me here. I'm not supposed to be here!"

"It has not occurred that this is exactly where you should be," Spock said quietly. His eyes never left Jim.

Blue eyes snapped open and turned towards where brown eyes were tracing his steps. It was hard to remember that this was Spock even though he wasn't the right Spock. Something the elder Spock had told him was that wherever they were together they would be friends.

Once, a year ago, Jim had realized how attached he was to Spock, but his relationship with Nyota had led to Kirk's pursuit of females. Anyone who was different from his Vulcan. Now here was a Spock so similar, practically the same, and Jim felt that interest start to rekindle.

"How can I belong here when I never existed here. This reality has no space for me."

"Yet you are here." The calm voice Spock spoke with resonated through Jim. "The logical conclusion would be that you have a purpose here."

Jim ran both hands through his hair, letting out a pained sigh. "And if I do, then I'm resigned to never seeing my family or home again. I'm not sure I can handle that. I'm not anywhere near your strength."

"Kirk, with the knowledge you have already shared, there is a sixty-four point three percent increase in the probability that our mission will succeed while there is only a ten point six eight percent chance of returning you to your time stream." Spock sounded almost apologetic. "I will volunteer myself in any way I can to assist you in adjusting."

"Then can we start with something normal?" Jim asked. He looked at the chess set. "Do you play, Mr. Spock?"

"I have not, however I am amiable to learning."

A smile came across Jim's face as he sat on the other side of the table. His instruction began, and Jim knew he was falling for Spock all over again. His Spock had destroyed his hope once. He could only dream that this one wasn't exactly the same.

And if he lent Jim some if his strength, he might be able to keep his sanity in place as his life was slowly pieced together by everyone including himself. Once that was done, maybe he could be happy here. But Jim knew he would always miss his life.


	4. Nothing Special

_Also entitled "Allergic Reactions"_

* * *

They were silent through the last game, a comfortable companionship settling over both. Carefully studied moves went against erratic and seemingly patternless defenses. When Jim finally checkmated Spock, the Vulcan sat there studying the board with interest.

Jim stood and stretched, shoulders popping from lack of movement. Hours had passed since the games began, Spock losing the first few until he picked up on the nuances of the game. Then Jim lost repeatedly.

"When do you all eat?" he asked, letting his arms fall to his sides again. Vulcans didn't require nourishment quite as often as humans did, so Jim knew he probably needed to remind Spock of that fact.

The Vulcan turned his attention from the board to where Jim was standing and actually _almost _smiled. It was the ghost of an expression, barely touching his lips, and then it was gone again. "The mess hall is open at all hours. I will accompany you there."

That was how Jim learned that in this reality, he was more than just an outsider. Spock slid a guest diet card into the replicator, allowing Jim to choose his meal. There were foods listed that Jim only vaguely recognized. Several minutes passed until he found a Terran dish he knew. Kirk was immensely glad that only Spock had witnessed his confusion since the mess was empty.

"I'm a minority now, right?" His joking tone fell flat even to his own ears. "How many humans are aboard anyway?"

"All but two departments have human chiefs," Spock said as he retrieved his own meal. "Humans only make up thirty-five percent of the crew at this current time."

"Yeah, that'd be why I didn't know any of the foods." Jim thought back to the day he had fought with the supply officer to put more non-Terran dishes on the menu. He achieved that goal by erasing some of his own favorites.

"Approximately sixty seven point three percent of the dishes should meet your dietary requirements."

Jim smiled as he set his tray down. "There is no way I will ever remember all the numbers you spout off." He slid into his seat and watched Spock take the chair nearby.

"Indeed. It seems to me that the human brain has a more difficult time recalling facts. However your people do indeed possess a much greater capacity for strategy and tactics."

"Why Mr. Spock, that almost sounded like a compliment." Jim smiled as he ran his fork through the food. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually liked us."

Jim watched in fascination as the tips of Spock's ears colored a very faint shade of green. "I was simply relaying an observation made from extensive study of the human species."

"As Bones said once, us humans ain't nothing special." Jim closed his eyes against the slip. "Um, I mean Doctor McCoy. Sorry." Getting accustomed to the differences in the two realities would take time. Spock gave him a sympathetic look which made him grow quiet and focus on the late meal.

They ate in silence for a short time until Jim dropped his fork with a rather loud clatter. His tongue had gone completely numb as he was eating and he felt his throat starting to swell. Jim swallowed convulsively against the metallic taste in his mouth, standing with such haste he tripped as he hurried from the mess hall towards sickbay.

He only made it halfway before his breathing stopped entirely. To Jim's surprise, strong arms seized him and carried him the remainder of way. Jim slowly blacked out as lack of oxygen started causing him to lose functions.

Panic never set in. Jim didn't need to panic. It would not help the situation. The edges of his vision swam even as he was put on a biobed. He felt the hypo pressed into his neck as unconsciousness took over.

It could have been days or just minutes when Jim started coming to again. He was just in time to feel another hypo pressed into his body.

"Bones, stab me again and I'll shove that up your ass," he muttered. Jim noticed the warm hand pull out of his own as he opened his eyes. Bones was on one side and Spock on the other. "Did I have another reaction? What was it this time?"

Even in his groggy state, Jim didn't miss the look that passed between the two above him. Bones' mouth pressed into a concerned line even as Spock pulled his eyebrows together.

"Kirk, you had a pretty severe allergic reaction to something from the replicator. We need to know what you're allergic to."

Jim let out a shaky breath as he recalled where he was. These weren't his best friends, this wasn't his ship. This wasn't his reality.

"I'll get you the list," he said as he sat up. "I keep forgetting." Both men took a step back as Jim swung his legs from the bed, standing quickly. Without being released, he walked from the medical bay and towards the room he was now staying in.

The door slid shut behind him and he leaned against it, rubbing both hands over his face. There were so many things he wanted to do back home. But he was needed here, he knew that.

And Jim would give anything for Spock, his Spock, to look at him the way the Vulcan in sickbay had. Like Jim was his first priority. No one in his life had ever looked at him quite like that before.

Tearing off his shirt, Jim made it over to the bed. He felt exhausted emotionally and physically. And it was taking all he had to not lose his mind here.


	5. Uniquely Friendly

_Also entitled "Ambassadors and Hopes"_

* * *

Jim spent most of the next morning writing up the list of everything he was allergic to. He closed himself off in his room, ignoring everything that was happening outside his door. Spock had supplied him with a dataPADD, giving him authorization to access the open ship logs.

He was in the middle of looking up how to spell a word when a message appeared on his PADD that made him blink twice.

_Spock_: Are you currently occupied?

Jim took a moment to type in a quick handle for the messaging system and typed his response.

_Jim_: Not really, why?

The response was almost instantaneous.

_Spock_: I would suggest you join us on the bridge.  
_Jim_: Be right there.

He closed the programs on the PADD and tucked it under his arm before opening his door to the ubiquitous red shirt. Jim let out a little laugh as he nodded at the man.

"Hey there, Cupcake. Spock wants me on the bridge."

The security officer narrowed his eyes but simply pointed for Jim to lead the way. Kirk walked with purposeful strides, forcing the burly security officer to practically jog to keep up. Not that Jim held a grudge against Cupcake's counterpart. He just found it internally hilarious.

They walked onto the bridge and Jim moved over past where Uhura and Scotty were making eyes at one another and to Spock's station. He glanced at the two apparent lovebirds with a confused expression before he shook it off and stood at Spock's shoulder.

"Ambassador, as thrilled as we are about your visit, I can't just allow you to interrogate Kirk."

Pike's voice rang throughout the bridge and Jim looked up to see why he had actually been summoned from his room. A finely dressed Vulcan male of middling age was on the view screen. Despite only having met him once, Kirk recognized the male immediately from the one unforgettable time he had.

"Sarek," he said under his breath. Spock looked up sharply, giving Jim a strange look. "Captain Pike," Jim said, gaining the man's attention.

"Kirk? What are you doing up here?" Jim watched as Pike turned in his seat to watch him walk over and stand behind his chair.

"I was informed that I might want to be here." Despite being under dressed, Jim gave Sarek a small bow, wanting to make a good impression on this ambassador as he failed to with the one he already knew. "Ambassador Sarek, we have not been formally introduced. My name is James Tiberius Kirk."

"I was informed by Spock that you have valuable knowledge on the threat we face," Sarek said, his tone less hostile than Jim remembered. "Is this true?"

"Yes, and I will impart any knowledge that is relevant to you." Jim gave him a nod. He gripped the PADD under his arm in one hand, his nerves causing his fingers to clench.

"My shuttle will be in range in fifty-two point six eight minutes. Our interview will commence at that time." Sarek turned his attention back to Pike as Jim backed away from the command chair. To his surprise, Spock gripped his arm and pulled him off the bridge, into the lift as Pike and Sarek finalized his plans.

A pale hand shot out and stopped the lift before it reached the floor. "Are your mental faculties indeed sound?"

Jim took a deep breath and leveled his gaze on Spock. "Why would you think I've gone crazy? Because I agreed to a meeting with your father?"

"Yes," the Vulcan said matter-of-factly. "I cannot properly calculate the probability, however, given an estimate, with your unique temperament, the odds that this encounter will not end on amicable terms is greater than eight thousand seven hundred eighteen point four to one."

Jim snorted with laughter. "That's one hell of an estimate." Spock only raised one eyebrow in response. "Well, I'll just have to be extra nice and pray to whatever deity I can that this goes smoothly."

"I doubt even divine intervention will assist you." Spock's tone made Jim smile again.

"I can always hope," he responded as he hit the emergency stop button again. "The only real question I have is what should I wear. I refuse to wear that red."

Spock waited for Jim to step off the lift first and fell into step beside him. "You arrived in a command uniform. I could procure a new one for you."

"That'd work," Kirk replied as they approached his room. "I'll just...wait here then." Spock nodded and continued down the hall as Jim slid into his room and placed the PADD down on the table. Checking the clock, he sighed and sat down. He had at least fifty minutes before Sarek arrived.

If Jim didn't know any better, he would have sworn Pike had either been protecting him or hiding him. And neither option made sense to Kirk at the moment. The Vulcans were the majority now as far as Starfleet went, Jim had read that. Keeping that sort if intel from them spoke deeply of distrust.

Even in his reality some people still had trouble looking past the Vulcan emotional discipline. Because Jim was so close to his first officer, xenophobia had never struck him. Some of his greatest moments had been next to Spock.

Whatever was going on with Pike, Jim knew he needed to figure it out or overlook it. And he would never settle for the latter. This might not be his friend Christopher Pike, but he was still James Kirk. Jim couldn't settle with an unexplained event like the one he had witnessed.

He finished his allergy list and forwarded it to McCoy while waiting for Spock's return. Jim needed to take his mind off of what as troubling him if he wanted to have a successful meeting with Sarek. There were too many variables for him to make a decision yet, and he needed more time.

The fate of too many lives rested once again on Jim's shoulders. His Pike had once challenged him to do better than his father who rescued an entire ship in his fifteen minutes of captaincy. Jim wondered if saving two universes in his two years as captain would count as better.

He was almost certain it would.


	6. Human Ingenuity

The gold uniform tunic didn't quite fit like Jim would have liked. It was loose instead, in his actual size rather than the size he chose. But being in the command uniform made Jim feel a little closer to normal.

Even so, he kept straightening it as they walked to the observation lounge. Sarek was already on board and he had brought his human wife Amanda. Jim wasn't sure he wanted to meet the woman under these circumstances. He had been there the moment Spock realized she was gone, and he was still adjusting to the reality of her being alive.

Pike was standing outside the room, waiting for Jim. He frowned at them both as they approached.

"Kirk, only tell them what is required."

Jim glanced at Spock before he gave Pike a small nod and walked past the captain. Something was definitely off and the proof lay in the very fact that Spock hadn't reacted in the slightest to Pike's somewhat threatening tone. Jim had never heard Pike sound like that. It was clear that Spock had.

Sarek was standing in front of the window, staring outward. The Vulcan didn't see them enter, but the human woman did and her smile was huge and directed at both Spock and Jim. Spock moved over to her and the woman smoothed a hand over his shoulder in a distinctly human gesture.

Spock's expression was that almost smile Jim had seen only half a dozen times before. He blinked a few times and looked away, towards the Vulcan ambassador instead. By this time Sarek had turned and was watching Jim. The young human resisted the urge to fidget under that gaze. Jim could never get over the feeling that Vulcans were looking right into his soul when they watched him with their emotionless expressions.

He broke eye contact first, inclining his head to the ambassador. "Sir, I do hope the journey was peaceful."

"Tolerably," Sarek responded, taking a step over towards the large table in the middle of the room. "Until I was informed by my son of your existence, this trip had an entirely different purpose."

"Father," Spock said, his tone taking on a distinctly warning note. "I believe you are here to gather information on our mutual enemy."

"Indeed." Jim had no idea what was going on, but Sarek sounded less than thrilled. Studying Spock's mannerisms had given Kirk valuable insight into Vulcan mentality, which Jim now used in all its effectiveness.

He gestured for Sarek to take a seat, pulling out one for himself. To his surprise, Spock walked over and sat next to him, a gesture he was sure his parents didn't miss.

"What would you like to know of the _Narada_, ambassador?"

"Everything you can share," Amanda said, speaking for her husband. Jim watched her sit directly across from him and realized that something important was happening here. Sarek sat next to his wife, both hands folded in front of him as he watched Jim carefully.

"Uh...I don't know where to start. Nero's ship is an advanced mining vessel from the future, brought back when it was sucked into an artificially created black hole." Jim paused. He had no intention of telling Spock exactly why Nero was so angry, but it seemed inevitable. "And he wasn't the only one brought back. In my timeline, Spock from the future appeared as well."

The three other occupants of the room stared openly at Jim as if he had uttered something taboo. Jim did fidget this time, looking away from the eyes upon him.

"He's the one who carried the material to make the artificial singularities. Called it red matter." Jim looked at Spock and frowned. "Wouldn't it be easier if one of you did a meld and looked for yourself?"

Sarek stood and paced around the table. "Easier, yes. However the danger that idea poses to an untrained mind such as yours-"

"I'm not untrained," Jim interjected quickly. "I've participated in melds before. Spock from my time is the one who trained me. Taught me to close off everything but what needed to be seen."

Spock's eyebrow raised at that. "Then a meld would be a most efficient solution." His eyes moved to Sarek and he gave an almost imperceptible nod.

Jim turned to look at Sarek as well. The Vulcan placed his hand over Jim's psi points and said something in Vulcan. His mind automatically closed around everything else, focusing on the incident with Nero and all that happened. He heard Sarek inhale sharply from outside their joined minds because Jim didn't hold anything back. He received first hand accounts of Vulcan being destroyed, Amanda's death, and the fight aboard the _Narada_.

Sarek pulled out of the meld easier than Spock ever had and Jim chalked that up to his being full Vulcan. The Vulcan in question moved slowly to take his seat again, clasping his wife's hand tightly in his. Amanda looked back and forth between Jim and Sarek, confusion written on her lovely face.

When it became clear that Sarek had nothing more to say, Jim stood and gave the smallest of bows to the ambassador and his wife. He practically fled the room, knowing that the emotional transference to Sarek was probably greater than the Vulcan was accustomed to. He heard footfalls behind him and realized that Spock was following him out the door.

Jim very nearly ran into Pike, who was standing just outside the door. "That was short," the captain said. Jim grimaced.

"Mind melds take less time than talking," was all he said before he moved around Pike and back towards his quarters. He didn't want to talk to Pike about what had just happened in there, and he wasn't about to even pause to try.

Spock fell into step behind him, a fact that Jim was relieved to note. It was almost normal. Except he had just told Spock's father about his planet's complete annihilation. And the backlash of emotions from Sarek had been as strong as his own. Jim found himself at a loss, as he had after every other meld. It was emotions that weren't his warring for supremacy with his own.

He calmed himself with the idea that his plan had been logical and sound. The human mind taking advantage of every resource at its disposal. That was his gift, though. Strategy and tactics. It was why he and Spock made one of the most formidable teams within Starfleet.

Jim palmed open the door to his room and moved in. He vaguely noted Spock entering and moving to the wall replicator. Jim folded into his chair and looked up as a cup was pressed into his hands. It was a kind gesture and he smiled at the scent of Terran tea drifting up from the cup.

"I do not know what the ambassador saw inside your mind, however I have never seen him so emotional."

Jim looked up at his Vulcan friend and his smile faded. "Spock, I would tell you, if you like. But you should sit down first."

Spock nodded and pulled out a chair, taking the space adjacent from Jim. Kirk took a deep breath and set the cup on the table in front of him. Spock already knew of his planet and mother, and now Jim told him of everything else. The plan, the black hole, the relationship with Uhura, everything. There were things he hadn't shown Sarek that he now shared with Spock.

The cup of tea had long since grown cold before he was through.


	7. A Beautifully Illogical Idea

Spock sat there for longer than Jim could stand. So he was pacing around the room when Spock finally spoke.

"My counterpart is involved in a romantic relationship with a human female?"

Jim tried not to laugh at the confused tone. "Of everything I just said _that's _the thing you focused on?"

"It seemed highly relevant to you," Spock said as he stood and faced Jim. "And therefore it seemed important to me. For that and another reason."

"May I inquire as to that reason?" Jim asked curiously. He bit his lip to keep himself from smiling at the way Spock was standing as if he was about to inform Jim of something he should already know. Both arms were folded behind his back as he let one eyebrow arch subtly.

"I would have thought it obvious that my preferences for partners lay with males, not females."

Jim stopped breathing. His jaw dropped a little. Blue eyes widened. Spock was _gay_?! His mind moved at warp speed towards one obvious conclusion. He could date Spock.

"Wait, you like guys?"

Spock's cheeks tinged green slightly, but otherwise he didn't move. "Indeed. On Vulcan the instances of same gender couplings are much higher. Vulcan mates must be mentally comparable as well as physically compatible. As I find it difficult to properly meld with females, logically I would choose a male partner."

Jim covered his mouth with one hand as Spock explained. His forefinger curled against his bottom lip as he regarded his once closest friend. "Logically," he repeated. "And have you had...many male partners?"

"No. I have yet to find compatibility with anyone." Jim tried to keep the smile from his face as Spock said it. He knew with absolute certainty that his mind melded with Spock's perfectly. "Something amuses you?"

"Uh, no, just doing some comparisons," Jim said, waving him off. "I am curious about something. Do all Vulcans pull out of melds so fluidly or do some have trouble with it?"

Spock took a moment to consider his answer. Jim could practically see the gears working despite his lack of expression. "A mind meld is an extremely personal act. The stronger the bond between the two involved, the harder it would be to end the meld."

"So in layman's terms, the more compatible the minds, the harder it would be to separate them?"

"Precisely," Spock said with a nod.

Ideas, numerous and difficult, ran through Jim's mind. His Spock was already attached to him but was still dating Uhura. This Spock was available but wasn't in his universe. Spock's mother was here, but his wasn't. It would be easy enough to slip into this time stream but he didn't belong. And above all else, he was realizing his need to be near his first officer was for a much deeper reason than he first thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when Spock's comm buzzed. The Vulcan flipped open the device as Pike's voice rang out.

"Commander Spock, I need you to report to the bridge immediately."

"On my way, Captain." Spock shut the communicator and turned to leave. Jim frowned and took a quick step forward.

"Will you come back when you're off duty?" Jim couldn't help but think of how illogical he was being. No good could come from getting close to this Spock when he knew he needed to return to his own timeline.

"Of course," Spock said as he left. The door slid shut behind him leaving Jim alone once more.

Jim moved and lay on his bed, hands folded across his stomach as he stared at the ceiling. The knowledge that Spock was in some way connected to him was both relieving and frightening. There was the idea that he would never return. And the thought that this was Spock as well. There was so much more going on that his waking mind had trouble connecting together.

But he was here and could very well be trapped here for the remainder of his life. He needed to live his life instead of thinking about what he had left behind. The people here needed his help to defeat Nero, and that had to be his first priority. His confusion over Spock could come second.

It seemed like a bad idea his mind suggested to him though. Like he was asking to be hurt. If he returned to his Spock, he would possibly have the memories of this Spock. But Jim knew the chances of going back were slim. Spock already told him that much.

Jim wasn't sure how long he lay there before he fell asleep. The strange dream started almost as soon as he closed his eyes.

_Spock walked around the area the captain had vanished from. The staff-like device was set up and surrounded with monitoring equipment. Scotty was sitting on the floor setting up the portable beaming pad, wiring it up to the contraption nearby._

Uhura entered the shuttle bay and walked over, looking from Scotty to Spock. Her eyes were worried and sad. "It's been days, Spock. I really don't think this will work."

"You doubt my calculations?" Spock asked, looking over at Nyota. The woman should realize why he was going through all this trouble after all.

"No, but maybe we need to accept that he's gone."

Scotty looked up from where he was twisting wire ends together and watched Uhura. "I don' think it's a bad plan. Those creatures sure did explain right quick what happened, now we just need the calculations."

Spock nodded. "This will succeed."  
_  
"What are the odds of that?" Uhura asked calmly, gently. She blinked up sadly at Spock. "McCoy says you should at least rest before continuing."_

She interlaced her fingers with Spock's free hand, but the Vulcan pulled away, looking at her with his lips pressed a little tighter.

"I will see you on the bridge, lieutenant."

Jim sat straight up, a cold sweat covering his body. The dream rapidly left his mind even as he struggled to hold onto it. He fought to hold onto the idea that Spock wanted him back that much. His heart ached forcefully and he became determined to push his worries about his own universe aside for now.


	8. A Shark in the Kiddie Pool

There had been many stupid decisions in Jim Kirk's life. Running his father's car over a cliff, starting numerous brawls, slowly sleeping his way through his fellow cadets, just to name a few. But this one topped them all.

After taking a shower to wash away the sweat, Jim was sitting with his finger hovering over the "send" button on his PADD. He read and reread the message to Ambassador Sarek regarding his concerns with the current captain, but part of him was reluctant to betray the man who had become like a father to him.

But he remembered that this wasn't _his _Pike. This wasn't the man who had changed his life with a simple challenge. This wasn't the man who had watched proudly as he was made captain. This was a man who didn't trust Jim or the Vulcans and wanted to keep valuable information from them.

So Jim's finger landed on the send button. His screen went blank for a moment until a confirmation came up. A sick knot twisted in Jim's stomach at the idea of what he had just done. There were so many different outcomes from that single message that Jim was nervous about which one would actually happen.

This universe, in all its unique twists, was home to the same problems his was. Most of them he knew how to handle. Some he still had no clue.

When Spock returned to his quarters looking more than a bit exhausted, Jim was flummoxed. He had never seen Spock looking so worn down. Granted, Spock's only symptoms were the smallest droop to his shoulders and an apathetic look in his eyes, Jim picked up that something was wrong almost immediately.

"Spock, are you okay?"

The Vulcan looked up as he sat, blinking at Jim. "I am in unquestionably good health."

"Yeah, sure." Jim waved that off. "Save it. You look beat." At Spock's confused expression, Jim elaborated. "You look like you could use some sleep. Long day?"

"It was the same standard time frame as it has always taken," Spock said after a moment. Jim wasn't sure if he was making a joke or not. "I assure you when I have need to rest I will do so."

"Okay. I believe you." Jim leaned back in his chair and watched Spock with interest. He was now willing to say that he would take whatever part of Spock he could, even if he had nothing but memories later. "Uh, I was wondering something. Since you're here anyway, would you consider having dinner with me alone?"

"We have had dinner alone already," Spock said as he picked up the white king from the chess board on the table and replaced him in the appropriate spot. His hands moved quickly to reset the board.

"That's not exactly what I was asking," Jim said with a tiny smile. "I was more wondering if you would go on a date with me. You know, a nice romantic evening?" His nerves started failing as Spock continued moving pieces around the board. "Unless you have other plans."

Jim had never been the floundering school boy type to get nervous about asking someone out. On the contrary, his level of self assurance practically guaranteed him dates. But that was with people he really didn't care about. In his mind he knew Spock would never be a quick lay. It also may have been because Kirk was secretly in love with the Vulcan. And had been since that moment on the bridge when he made Spock his first officer.

Spock finally looked up at him, his fingers placing the last piece in place. "It would be an honor, Kirk."

"And stop calling me that," Jim replied. "My name is Jim."

They were finally settled in to play a quick game when Spock's communicator went off again. Jim could practically see Spock stiffen. No sooner had the comm gone off than a ding registered an incoming message on Jim's PADD. He picked it up and allowed Spock to stand and talk while he read.

_James Kirk,_

In light of new evidence and in regards to a communication sent out by you and intercepted by security, you are being placed under arrest until arrival at Vulcan in 53.67 standard hours. Please note that you will be confined to quarters.

Captain Christopher Pike

"That son of a bitch!" Jim shouted, tempted to fling the device against the wall. He instead dropped it onto the table and stood to look at Spock.

The Vulcan was paler than Jim had ever seen him. His communicator was crushed in his hand as if by accident. Two steps had Jim next to Spock, hands hovering over his arm but not touching.

"Spock? You alright?"

"I have been placed in confinement under suspicion of assisting attempted mutineers." Despite his voice being even, Jim knew how betrayed Spock was feeling. "As of this moment, we are both considered prisoners of war."

"Why the hell would he do that?" Jim knew. He already suspected. But he needed Spock to verify what he was thinking.

"The captain does not trust Vulcans. Because our people are so closely related to the Romulans, he believes we do not agree with his need to destroy Nero."

Massaging the bridge of his nose as he suspicions were confirmed, Jim stopped Spock by holding up one hand. "Never mind. I got it. What happens when we get to Vulcan?"

"We become the responsibility of Starfleet command-"

"And Pike's free to go after Nero with whatever new information he got from me," Jim finished. "That's just perfect." He moved to his chair, all thoughts of chess or dating Spock driven from his mind. This was almost to much for him to comprehend. "Is there anything Sarek can do? He is supposed to be the ambassador, right?"

"I can attempt to contact him. However there is a 99.5 percent chance that the communications will be intercepted."

Jim let himself the indulgence of smiling at Spock's need to state the odds. "We still have a small chance, then. Okay, Mr. Spock, time to get to work."


	9. Protocol 4909

Jim sat silently waiting for Spock to finish composing his message. His mind was already running over potential escapes and logical courses of action. The Pike he knew wasn't this paranoid, but there were other people aboard who hadn't changed that much.

If he could get Bones in here, explain what was happening, Jim was certain the doctor would see reason. The real problem was actually getting Bones near them. There was only one way he could think of, a ploy he had been part of once. He went over to the shared lavatory and started searching the cupboards.

With Spock encoding the message to his father, Jim found what he was looking for and knew would be there. His Spock never failed to keep it around, and this one was no different. He paused at this thought. The two Spocks were exactly alike, yet he still referred to them as his and the other. Jim shook his head to rid himself of that confusing idea and moved out of the lavatory with the hypo in his hands.

"Spock, you finished yet?" He looked over the Vulcan's shoulder, seeing the message being sent. "Great. I need you to stab me with this." Jim set the hypo down next to Spock, watching as his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Excuse me, but the complexities of human pranks escape me. Is there a specific reason you want to be injected with Vulcan sensory supressors?"

Jim could have laughed at that. "I'll have an allergic reaction to it and will have to either be seen by my attending physician here or be escorted to sickbay." He smiled at Spock, a conspiratorial grin plastered on his face. "I know at least one person who will help us."

Spock gave him a look that clearly said he thought Jim was out of his mind. "Captain Pike will surely see through such a ruse."

"Captain Pike is emotionally compromised," Kirk countered. "But he won't be able to argue with the rules governing the treatment of war criminals. He has to allow medical assistance."

"If we wish to prove him emotionally compromised-"

Jim stopped him with a wave of his hand. "Okay. Right. I need to explain the plan. Starfleet protocol 49.09 regarding the ethical treatment of prisoners of war states that in a time of medical emergency a physician must be sent for. If I can manage to convince Bon-McCoy that Pike is emotionally compromised, as a senior medical officer, he can remove Pike from duty."

"Starfleet regulations also state that in the case that a captain is incapacitated, the first officer assumes the-"

"No." Jim knew Spock hated getting interrupted like this, but he knew something else Spock didn't. "Number One is too close to Pike and won't take that responsibility. Which will leave the Enterprise without a captain. And who chooses the next captain?"

If Vulcans smiled, Spock was doing it now. "That would be the Starfleet council, which is currently the Vulcan high council."

Jim smiled. "Exactly what I was led to believe. Who of course is the closest council member to us now?"

"The ambassador is still on board." Spock watched Jim as he paced around the table. "He would choose the new captain."

"All we need to do is inform McCoy, then sit and wait."

"If I may inquire, this sequence of events is reliant upon Doctor McCoy believing you. How do you propose that goal is achieved?"

With an exasperated smile, Jim pressed the hypo into Spock's hand. "Just watch. It'll work." He took a step back, the close proximity of the Vulcan's body distracting him.

Spock's lips pursed for a moment before the hypo was pressed into Jim's neck. The human winced away from the needle and blinked against the almost immediate effects. His knees buckled, but Spock grabbed him before he could hit the ground, lowering him slowly to the carpet. The Vulcan moved with amazing speed to the door, tossing the empty hypo aside as he pressed his hand against the comm unit.

Kirk couldn't make out what was being said, he felt his tongue swelling and his face growing numb. About the time his vision blackened another hypo was pressed into his neck and the symptoms started going down.

"Dammit, Kirk! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Jim smiled up at Bones as he came around. "Just the doctor I wanted to see," he croaked out. At McCoy's frown, Jim sat up slowly from the floor, becoming aware that Spock had slid behind him to steady him as he sat. "We need to talk."

"Are you out of your mind?!" McCoy said as he sat back on his heel. "You nearly kill yourself just to talk to me?"

"Uh...yeah." Jim looked at his friend as he stretched his jaw. Every time this happened, his joints felt abused. "There wasn't time to get a message to you. You need to inform the CMO that the captain is emotional unstable."

McCoy made an incredulous noise and growled under his breath. "Honestly kid, I can't see why I should be jeopardizing my position for you."

After taking a deep breath, Jim gave Bones a serious look. "Because if Pike gets his way, Vulcan will no longer be a potential home for the humans there. That includes your wife and daughter."

If anything could get through to McCoy, it was telling him how his family would be in danger. The doctor took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll help. But if this doesn't work, you're on your own."

After Bones left, Spock helped Jim off the floor and half carried him to the bed. Jim stretched out as Spock sat down on the edge of the small bunk. He couldn't help smiling at the Vulcan as he lay there in a state of lethargy. Using his allergies always meant he felt like complete shite after.

But he never realized how relaxed he became with Spock sitting next to him. When his closest friend was with him, Jim had every confidence that this would work. His smile faded as he realized Spock was looking at him almost softly. Jim swallowed and felt his breathing slow.

"You need to rest," Spock said suddenly, standing and moving around to the desk. If Jim didn't know any better, he would swear that Spock had felt the same thing in that moment. And that simple fact gave him greater faith in what they were doing.

**A/N: **Protocol 49.09 was mentioned while Jim was stranded on Delta Vega in ST 2009. Kind of taking some liberties with what might be included in that particular regulation.


	10. Voyeuristic Tendencies

Jim didn't expect anything to happen right away. But he hated not knowing what was happening more than he thought he would.

Spock had returned to his room through the shared lavatory to sleep, leaving Jim with his thoughts. There was nothing more to do than wait. He stared at the ceiling for several hours before falling into a restless sleep.

_"Don't you think this is going overboard?"_

"Lieutenant, you have duties to perform elsewhere." Spock looked at Uhura. The woman was pacing around the wired contraption with a concerned look on her face.

"And had you not told me of the crazy dreams you're having, I would be seeing to them. As it is, I can't help but question your sanity."

"The captain is in danger-"

"And it's not your job to save him!" Uhura practically shouted. "It's like you're not even seeing what's happening!"

"The responsibility of this vessel has fallen to me, and I am doing what is in the best interest of the crew."

Uhura threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine, Spock. I give up, do whatever."

Jim sat up with a gasp, going from a dead sleep to fully awake in a split second. The dream fled almost as soon as he turned to look at the clock. It was barely 0300 and he groaned, falling back onto the bed. The pillow was damp with sweat, and Jim grabbed it and tossed it to the floor before he finally swung his legs out and stood, pulling the sweaty bedding away and dropping the lot down the laundry hatch. He let out another groan as he pulled a clean set of clothes out and went for the lavatory to shower the sweat from himself.

The door was unlocked so Jim just entered and turned immediately to the counter to set his things down. His eyes went to the mirror as his mind registered the sound of running water. Someone was already there, and Jim turned slowly as he realized his entrance had gone unnoticed.

Not that he could blame Spock for not hearing him given his current activity. His back was towards Jim, shoulders pulled tight and shoulder blades protruding slightly from a well defined back. One hand was splayed against the wall as water ran in between his shoulders and down. The other arm was curled around his body, and Jim could easily tell what that particular movement was as Spock shifted his stance slightly, spreading his legs to shoulder width and leaning closer to the wall so he was propped up against his forearm on the tile.

Jim felt the blood rush from his face and go south. Even as he realized the looseness of his pants meant that his own erection would be more noticeable, his hand traveled south to press against the dull ache that was forming. The smallest sound escaped from Spock and sent a wave of desire shooting through Kirk as he palmed himself through his pants. His mind screamed at him to leave, but he willfully ignored it as he leaned closer to the door, watching as Spock's thigh muscles twitched and rippled in the water.

"Uhn."

The tiny sound seemed to echo through the room. Jim wrapped his fingers more tightly around himself, biting his own tongue to keep from making any unnecessary noise himself. He did feel a moment of guilt at his voyeurism, but another sound escaped Spock and that was driven out of his mind.

"_Jim_!"

At the sound of his own name, Jim felt himself release. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and carefully controlled any sounds that might have formed even as he continued to spasm. His orgasm was covered by the sounds of a second gasp of his name. Jim forced his eyes open and saw Spock tensing, back still to him, as his ass clenched and the Vulcan's own release was splashed against the tile.

He had no other choice but to retreat and quickly change out of his pants into something clean. It wasn't until he was pulling on a fresh pair of sleep pants when he remembered the clothes he had dropped on the counter. Jim swore under his breath and paced around the room, listening for the sound of the shower turning off.

It wasn't long before the shower was turned off and Jim heard the door open. He turned to confront what he expected would be a very angry Spock but was floored to see the Vulcan standing there with nothing more than a towel slung low around his hips and water still leaving trails from his hair to roll down his chest and meeting up with the cloth he held loosely around himself.

"Spock, I didn't know you were in there and I'm sorry I...uh...walked in."

Spock gave him an assessing look. "Were you aware that the Vulcan levels of awareness is on a average three times that of a humans? Furthermore, our sense of hearing is four times that of a human."

The human in the room translated this information almost immediately. "Shit. Then you knew I was there."

"And that you were receiving sexual gratification from observing me." Spock said it as if it were such a normal reaction that Jim actually winced despite his non accusatory tone.

"I'm sorry," Jim said quickly. "That must have been creepy for you."

Spock let one eyebrow raise as he stood there in his towel, the dark hair on his chest glistening with moisture. "On the contrary. I found it rather stimulating."

That was not what Jim was expecting to hear from the rather proper Vulcan. "Wait, stimulating as in _arousing_?"

"Indeed."

Jim almost couldn't help himself. "Fascinating," he said on a relieved sigh. "I thought you would be pissed at me."

"I am not wholly pleased with what occurred," Spock admitted. "However my own modesty aside, I am comfortable in saying that you are at least somewhat as attracted to myself as I am to you, therefore it seems logical to pursue a romantic involvement."

"Perfectly logical." Jim nodded in agreement even as a thought struck him. "You said my name on purpose just to get a reaction, didn't you?"

"Indeed." Spock's lips quirked ever so slightly in amusement which his Vulcan control kept from the rest of his face. "Also, the shower is now free if you still wish to use it."

"Damn right I do." He moved to go around the Vulcan and smiled suddenly. "And you get to wait here until I return." At Spock's eyebrow raise, Jim took another step closer and ran a hand just above where the towel met Spock's hip. "Just...like...this," he whispered before removing his hand and slipping into the lavatory.


End file.
